Black Ops 2 - When Clans Meet
by x6478x
Summary: This is what happens when you find ponies on Xbox LIVE...mainly Call of Duty...in a clan...and with me. Join me as I meet the ponies of equestria...on Xbox...Rated T for Language. 1st Chapter is just a test of what my writing is usually like. 2nd chapter will include ponies.


Chapter 1

Authors Note: Please skip ahead of the 1st couple of chapters if you want to go straight to the game play.

* * *

I walk into my room feeling tired after yet another hard day at school. At the same time, it was over 110 degrees outside since Arizona is such a very hectic state. I lay on my bed with a very tired look on my face.

"Ugh…freaking finally, thank god it's Friday." I said to myself. I look over at my Xbox 360 that's sitting in the corner of my room. "Maybe I should go online on CoD…naw, too early." I said in my head. So then I went ahead and grabbed my laptop and proceeded to turn it on.

The screen then went and asked me for my password. I typed in **********…of course I'm not gonna share that with you. Then when all my personal settings were loaded up, I then opened up my preferred web browser, Google Chrome. Going to my most visited website, YouTube, I went ahead and searched up a couple of Lui Calibre's videos while my mom was fixing me something to eat. My diet wasn't the best one in the world, it was usually junk food, and no…I am not overweight, if anything, I'm anorexic.

* * *

A couple of hours later, it was now around 6:30 P.M. in Phoenix AZ, and I was bored…so I did what I do best and went on my Xbox. I pressed the power button, which made it turn green to indicate that it was now active, then I went to sign into my Live account, which is named after my favorite anime character and Mugen character, Sayuri Kurata.

A notification came up on screen after I signed in to Xbox Live saying, "**Sayuri Kurata has 32 friends online**" followed by "**12 friends playing COD: Black Ops II.**"…yeah my friends list is kinda full.

"Well, at least lots of people are online today." I said to myself. I then inserted my copy of Call of Duty Black Ops 2 into the disc tray. After the system finished recognizing my game, I then started it up. Since I edited my settings a bit, the game automatically started up in multiplayer. I then pressed the option labeled "Xbox LIVE."

**Connecting To Online Service…**

After that message, I was then directed to the main multiplayer menu. This included what type of game I wanted to play, my barracks, the online store, my settings, and who is currently online and playing the game. My friends that are currently playing were…

AFR0 P3DR0 – Prestige 6, Level 54

Final Gesture – Prestige Master

FuzzyFalcon01 – Prestige 7, Level 48

M82A3 Devil – Prestige 2, Level 55

MONster0359 – Prestige Master

Mr Killer OG – Prestige Master

PG Church – Prestige 3, Level 24

RandomChronical – Prestige Master

Ryohsaur – Prestige Master

W0RTHY N1NJ4 07 – Level 27

Weezy Burrito – Prestige 7, Level 25

Weezy Taco – Prestige 4, Level 51

I used to be a Prestige Master, but then I used fresh start and I'm now currently Prestige 4, Level 28.

* * *

"Alright…LET'S DO THIS!" I exclaimed as I went ahead and picked Public Match and selected Kill Confirmed from the core playlist.

**Searching for match…**

**Joining 0/50 games**

**1/50…**

**22/55…**

**46/50…**

* * *

**Grind**

**Venice Beach U.S.A.**

**Kill Confirmed**

* * *

[**MLP6**] **Sayuri Kurata** Connected.

It looked like I joined mid-game. We were playing on the DLC map, "Grind" and the score was 46 to 51. I was put on the FBI team (51 points) and I selected my MSMC class which had FMJ and Ext. Clip on it.

Announcer: **Kill Confirmed…Squad, we got a green light! Move your ass!**

I checked the scoreboard to see what kind of players I was up against. Nothing really surprised me, most of the teams; both FBI and MERCS were composed of people who were around Prestiges 3-5 with the occasional Prestige Master on 1 team. Best player on our team was going about 27 and 6. I then closed the scoreboard and continued playing.

* * *

About 2 and ½ minutes later, our team only needed around 11 more tags to win. I then went ahead to the core of the map hoping that there was some ridiculous and stupid camper waiting there for me to get a free kill. I jumped though the window that led to the center and proceeded to their spawn.

"**Come on, they need to stop camping their spawn, they're a bunch of b****es**" I heard one of my teammates complain. Well, guess that answers my question on whether or not they're camping. They're probably doing it so that it will be harder for us to get those tags. I then looked at my scorestreak gauge…I am only 1 kill away from my Lodestar…I need to get this kill. I then turned right to exit the building and decided to flank them. I took a peak behind my cover only to see 3 people with their assault shields down with target finder LMGs. I then threw my C4 at them.

"**IT'S HOT!**" my character yelled as he threw the C4. Then I detonated it…only to see that they were using Flak Jacket.

"**Damn Flak Jacket!**" I yelled through my mic…at this point I was out of ideas…so I ran back inside and decided to go straight down the middle. When I got to the corridor leading down to the exit, I immediately stopped to ensure that they wouldn't see me. I then saw one of my teammates rush out and he was instantaneously killed, this gave me a chance. I just need to wait for one of their teammates to come to these tags and kill them as soon as he picks them up. So, I lay prone on the ground waiting for someone…but then I heard footsteps behind me… I turned around and...

"**OH S*****" I blurted out when I saw an enemy in front of me as soon as I turned around. I then accidentally hit the left thumb stick of my controller, which then caused me to knife. Since the knifing in this game was completely broken, I thought I was a goner… but then I heard,

"**WHAT?! NO WAY!**" followed by…

Announcer:** Lodestar on standby…**

It connected…I actually got him…

Announcer:** Friendly Lodestar inbound.**

"**Hahahahaha! Ohhhh I just got it! I got my Lodestar!**" I said through my mic as I continued my assault on the enemy team while my teammates collected the tags.

"**Dude, nice one**." I heard my teammate named ixX_QS_KILLER_Xxi say to me. I thanked him for that and he collected the last of the tags, thus ending the game.

Announcer: **Mission complete, solid performance.**

"**Whoever got that Lodestar I f***ing hate them**." I heard someone by the name of _ICaMpzz39_ complain.

"**Awwww…I love you too**." I replied in a very soothing voice.

"**Ugh…you gay or something**?"

"**Yes, in fact I am**." I said sarcastically.

"**Alright, you're muted**."

"**YES! I GOT MUTED**!"

By the time that scene was finished, we were then taken back to the lobby. I saw my score that I earned that game and I went ahead and left that lobby. I was then back in the main menu with nothing to do…that was until,

**AFR0 P3DR0 wants you to play COD: Black Ops II**


End file.
